Once Upon an Island
by Runs like a girl
Summary: Richard centric, a little Richard/OC. A long, long time ago on the island, there was a prince who fell in love with a beautiful maiden. But things are not always as they seem. Appearances also include Jacob and Smokey. Gotta love fairytales!


**Hey Readers!**

**This is Runs Like a Girl, with a new short story that you are bound to fall in love with.**

**This is the story tale takes place in around ancient times, right after the statue was built. Picture it however you please, i suppose. **

**Have Fun! And remember to review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

**Once Upon an Island.**

Once upon a time, there was a prince who lived on a giant island. He was the greatest warrior in the land, and all his people loved him.

The prince was a lonely, yet handsome man. He was looked upon by all the women of the court, for his beautiful dark features and friendly personality. He was the kindest prince that the king had, for all his three brothers were dark, cruel men who were rude to the people. However, the prince still hadn't found the right woman in his life.

The prince's name was Richard.

One day the prince fell in love with one of the maids. Her name was Ariel, and she was truly beautiful. The prince told his father about his love for the woman, and his father agreed to let the marry. The whole kingdom rejoiced, for their favorite prince was going to be married to one of the kindest, most beautiful woman on the island.

The prince was overjoyed. He was finally not alone anymore, and was going to be married in ten days time. He walked up to his three brothers to tell them the news.

The first brother, the oldest and heir to the throne, named Joseph, said, "Congratulations, dear brother. She is truly the most beautiful woman of the land; a woman so fitting for such a fine brother and warrior such as yourself."

The second brother, the second oldest, named Adam, replied, "Dear brother, she is truly a price worth waiting for. Many happiness for you in years to come, and may you spend years of happiness with her."

However, the third brother, the youngest of all four brothers, named Jacob, warned Richard, "Dear brother, it is true that Ariel is very beautiful and kind, but do take caution. I believe that there is something about her that does not seem truthful to you."

The other brothers laughed at this, "Do not listen to Jacob, dear Richard. He is our youngest brother, and most foolish. Give him no heed, dear brother. You should be rejoicing on this great day!"

The prince smiled, forgetting the advice from his younger brother and celebrating the engagement to his new fiancée Ariel.

Five days had passed since the announcement of Richard and Ariel's engagement, and the prince could barely retain his excitement. The village was full of happiness, not only at their prince's engagement, but at the peace of the island. You see, the island was inhabited by two separate kingdoms: The prince's kingdom, Daicheil, and their opposing kingdom Seanar. The two kingdoms had fought over the island for centuries, becoming bitter enemies and losing many human lives in the process of their long, harsh battles.

One day before the wedding, the prince was out for a walk about the island. He had wandered pass the villages, pass the giant statue, into the great jungle of the island. He had traveled many times into the jungle since he was a child, and had become a part of it. The prince knew every rock, every river, every tree, and so on of the jungle. It was his home, he decided, no matter what frivolous life he had spent as a prince in his father's kingdom.

All of a sudden, he heard a crackling in the bushes, and he stopped. He looked around, finding nothing there, and went on. Suddenly, a single blade flew right past his head, striking the tree that was right next to him. He stopped, his eyes glancing towards the shimmering knife as the prince looked back.

Ariel was standing there, her long black hair waving in the wind as a giant gang of Seanarean men surrounded her. Beside her stood the second eldest prince, Adam. Adam had his arm circled around Ariel's waist, and he grinned at his younger brother.

"Take him prisoner." he told the men, as they all circled around Richard as he struggled against their strong grasps.

"Why would you do this?" cried the prince, looking at both his older brother and his lover.

Adam grinned, his white teeth gleaming, "For a long time I have been negotiating with the king of Seanar, and we have come to an agreement. With his support, he would help me become king of Daichiel, as well as give me the pleasure of betrothing his lovely daughter, Ariel."

Richard frowned, narrowing his eyebrows, "How could you be king, when both Joseph and our father are around?"

Adam waved that aside, "I killed them, of course, with the help of the king's army. It was a part of our agreement, of course." he explained, "it wasn't hard, you know. They didn't suspect a thing."

"And why would you do this." the prince said out of clenched teeth.

"Because I deserved the throne, not Joseph! I'm smarter then he was! Stronger! But because he was first born, he got to be the king." he seethed, "And you…once they died I only know that you would be picked to be king! Even if you are younger then me, they all like you better! Jacob, of course, is no match for me, so he remains alive, as long as he remains ignorant."

"You bastard." Richard spat at his brother's feet, then looked up at Ariel, "And you, I can't believe I trusted you. I can't believe I was actually foolish enough to let myself fall in love with you."

Ariel smiled wickedly, "Once you are gone, the two kingdoms will be strong and unite. And all this war will be over once Adam becomes king, and an ally of my father."

But the prince shook his head madly, "It will be worse then ever, don't you see? Your father runs his kingdom like a tyrant, I've seen the way he does things. The people are treated like animals! I will not let my people suffer the way yours is suffering!"

"How noble of you, Richard, but I'm afraid it won't really matter." Adam told him, "Once you are out of the way, people will begin to respect and honor me the way they always should have. And I will rule with an iron fist." he looked at the guards, "Take him away and out of my sight. I grow tired of conversing with him."

The guards took him away, as the prince struggled against them, cursing madly into the dark night of the jungle.

The prince was thrown into a dark cellar beneath the kingdom of Seanar. He cursed, flailing around the cell and demanding that they release him. After they left him all alone, he looked around the cell, observing the inscriptions on the walls. They were Egyptian hieroglyphs, a language not unfamiliar to him, and looked to have been scripted maybe two hundred or so years ago. There on the wall was a picture of the great god Anubis, kneeling down and extending his hand out to a large, wavy monster.

He narrowed his eyebrows as he traced his hands over the picture. Suddenly there was a noise behind them, that sent shivers up his spine. He held his breath, closing his eyes as he turned to look behind him.

And before the prince was a large, smoke monster, moving slowly towards him. The prince, awestruck by the amazing creature, walked before it and went on his knees. He looked into the heart of the monster and saw the island, and the jungle. He saw his home and his life.

Praying to himself, the prince asked humbly before him to help him save his kingdom, and more importantly, the island.

The prince then asked the monster for the most important help ever. He asked the monster to help him make sure he never would fall in love again, or have any emotional feelings for anyone, so he could protect himself from the pain that love had brought upon him.

The smoke monster agreed, but on one condition. The prince would become immortal, and help protect the island for the rest of his life. The prince quickly agreed; he never wanted any more pain, any more grief from the hideous life of the mortals. So he took out a knife he found in his pocket, grabbing it fiercely by the handle, and struck his heart. He then took out his heart, clutching it angrily in his hand as he offered it to the monster and the island. When the monster received his heart, his sacrifice to the island, the place where he struck himself quickly reformed, the blood slowly stopping and healing the wound. He was immortal, and could never be heart from anything ever again, whether it was from a weapon of sorts or the pain of a woman's love.

The smoke monster then broke from the cellar beneath the kingdom, rising up from the darkness towards the village. Richard followed, watching it surge past the innocent slaves and civilians of the Seanarean kingdom and towards the palace.

There, the prince witnessed Adam and Ariel embracing each other, chuckling over the death of his father and brother, and soon to be him. The smoke monster rushed towards them, grabbing them in its mist and bringing them into its clutches. The prince looked away, not wanting to watch as he heard their screams and suffering. The smoke monster then carried them away as it headed towards the heart of the jungle ,and left him in the palace.

He sighed, staring around the palace, wondering what to do next. He was about to leave to see what was happening in his own kingdom when he heard a noise from above. He frowned, and the prince ran up the stairs and into the king's chambers.

Jacob had surrounded the king, who was now tied up on a chair, with a bunch of the guards from their own kingdom, as well as several civilians and slaves from the Seanar kingdom. He looked at his younger brother surprised, and walked towards him with pride.

The younger prince bowed, "Richard, I have found out what our brother Adam did to our father and brother. I found out that he had made a deal with the Seanarean king, in order to become king himself, and unite their kingdoms. When I found out that you went missing, I gathered several of our guards and went into Seanarean territory. We met with these slaves and civilians, who have been oppressed by their leader for a very long time, and were willing to help us infiltrate the palace." he explained, "Here is the king. I have tied him up for you, so you can do whatever you please with him, my lord."

The prince shook his head, smiling "Hold your bowing, Jacob, and stop calling me your lord. I have been greatly foolish, and almost let my entire kingdom be destroyed by my own ignorance, when I should have listened to you all along." he told him, "You have demonstrated how capable you are, Jacob. You have brought together the people of Seanar together and now have the king at your own will. I am nothing compared to you. You would make a much finer king than I would, my brother."

Jacob frowned, "But Richard, I—"

The prince shook his head, "You shall be leader, my brother. You are far greater a leader then I am, and I would be honored to serve under you."

The youngest prince assumed the role of king, and he had brought the two kingdoms together in happiness. The peace was once restored, now that the fighting had stopped, and everyone from the Searanean kingdom was glad to have such a great leader that didn't treat them as a tyrant. Jacob was their leader.

And the prince, Richard, had continued to live on through the years, never growing older or aging as time grew on. He continued to be the beautiful, dark young man he was, and he never fell in love again. He grew mysterious and cold, and had never allowed himself to show his emotions or fall in love ever again.

* * *

**So this is what happens when I get bored. Should I get bored more often?**

**I dont know, I just had this idea of a story and I thought it would be great to share with the rest of the Lost community. **

**Hope you liked it.**

**Love,**

**Runs Like a Girl (aka, Theresa)**


End file.
